Vehicle Shards
There are 23 shards in the Vehicle category. Witch way! *Take a flight on a witch's favourite form of transportation! **To complete: Spawn a magic broomstick and ride it. Up up and away! *Wear something that is a combination of a backpack and a helicopter **To complete: Spawn a backpack helicopter and equip it. No stopping for gas! *Use a special plane that refuels aircraft in flight! **To complete: Spawn a refueling plane, ride it, and use vehicle. Board of the future! *Ride an object that is like a futuristic skateboard with no wheels! **To complete: Spawn a hoverboard 'and ''ride it. Expert balloonist! *Take a ride in a vehicle that is full of hot air! **To complete: Spawn a '''hot air balloon and ride it. Built for two! *Join someone else on a bicycle that two can ride at the same time! **To complete: Spawn a tandem bike and a cyclist. Put the cyclist on the bike, and then ride it yourself. Dead to rides! *Put a coffin in a vehicle that is designed to transport it! **To complete: Spawn a hearse and a coffin. Put the coffin in the hearse. Rescue pilot! *Create a rescue helicopter and a pilot for it that is medically trained! **To complete: Spawn a rescue helicopter and a paramedic. Put the paramedic in the helicopter. Emergency response! *Create a paramedic and put the in the vehicle they drive around saving lives in! **To complete: Spawn an ambulance and a paramedic. Make the paramedic ride the ambulance. End of the train! *Ride on the train car that is always at the end of trains! **To complete: Spawn a caboose 'and ''ride it. Going up! *Use a vehicle that sounds like it is made for picking cherries, to get up high! **To complete: Spawn a '''cherrypicker and ride it, then use vehicle. The way to see the city! *Drive a bus that is two stories tall! **To complete: Spawn a double decker bus and ride it. Pull over! *Use the siren in the standard issue vehicle that police drive! **To complete: Spawn a police car, ride it, then play sound. In case of fire... *Create someone who fights fires professionally and have them drive the fire truck! **To complete: Spawn a fire truck and a fireman, and put them near each other. Out on patrol! *Create an officer of the law and have them keep the streets safe by driving a police car! **To complete: Spawn a police car and a policeman, and put them near each other. Taking out the trash! *Put some garbage in the garbage truck and drive it to the place where it can be dumped! **To complete: Spawn a dump, a garbage truck, and some garbage. Put the garbage in the truck, and then ride the truck towards the dump. You're on a boat! *Captain a type of luxury boat used by the rich and famous! **To complete: Spawn a yacht and ride it. Living on the water! *Ride on a boat that is a mixture of a boat and a house! **To complete: Spawn a houseboat and ride it. Your biggest fan! *Drive a boat that is propelled by a giant fan! **To complete: Spawn an airboat and ride it. Abandon ship! *Get into an inflatable object that is used to save people when a ship is sinking! **To complete: Spawn a liferaft and ride it. Hitting the slopes! *Put on some skis and the ski equipment that is held in the hand to help improve balance! **To complete: Spawn some skis and a ski pole and equip them. Four! Wheeler *Drive the vehicle you use while playing golf **To complete: Spawn a golfcart and ride it. Roman taxi! *Ride in a type of horse-drawn vehicle famously used by the romans in races! **To complete: Spawn a chariot and ride it. Category:Guides Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited